Winter Baby
by Diamondize
Summary: When Embry finally meets his spitfire imprint, he realizes just how difficult imprinting can truly be, and that he may have bitten off more than he can chew.


So this was just some random idea that popped into my head while I was sitting in class the other day, and it hasn't left me alone since then. Review and let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>There's no reason for her to be sitting there on that curb. She's already forgotten me, and our brief eye lock. One eye was almost golden, the brown so bright, and the other was as green as the moss by the pond in my backyard. Heavy lashes threw shadows along her pale skin as she blinked away from me, probably unnerved by my stare.<p>

She's still sitting there, holding something close to her face, but I can't tell what the bundle is exactly. Her hair - beautiful, deep, heavy fire, wavy - falls around her heart shaped face. High cheekbones and slanted eyes. Part chinese maybe? She has long legs curled up beneath her, and she's wearing a heavy sweater that pools in the snow. The skirt she's wearing underneath it is way too light for my liking.

People pass her by without so much as a glance. Cars drive past her, slush landing only a few feet away from her and whatever that bundle is. She doesn't seem to notice too much though. I wonder how long she's been sitting there.

She shifts and winces, as if she's sore. I growl. She pushes the curtain of her hair back and stares at the bundle, carefully moving so as not to jostle it. Her sweater sags down her shoulder - she's way too skinny - and I see a deep purple against her pale skin before she tugs the sweater back into place. That better be a tattoo or something. Better not be a bruise.

She's making noises at the bundle, almost like she's talki -

Holy shit, that's a baby. I can see a tiny fist reaching up to pull on her hair. She smiles at it - lucky kid; her smile's damn beautiful enough to break your heart - and puts her pale finger in it's grasping hand.

"Embry? Are you even listening?" I register that Jake's talking to me, but I'm too busy trying not to phase and kill something. That was a bruise I saw. She's got a matching one on her wrist. I growl again. "Embry? What are you look...Oh." I nod.

"She's hurt." I glower out the window, watching her breath crystallize in the air.

"She yours?" I don't have to ask what he means. I already know. Imprint? World? Perfection? Yeah. She is. I nod again.

"Then why are you still in here?" I look at him, and he throws me a wolfish grin, all canines and feral intent. I smile back.

"Gimme a few." He nods, pulling his phone out of his pocket. No doubt he's gonna text Nessie and tell her. Damn guy can't resist telling her everything that happens the minute it happens. Although, I'll probably be just as whipped soon, too, so I shouldn't be talking.

I shove the door open and the cold hits me. It doesn't bother me much, but it must be nearly frigid to her. And to that kid. _What dick wad is letting her just sit there with his kid?_ I think. I'm furious now.

She looks up at my approach. Cars are honking at me as I stride across the street but I ignore them. She stands quickly, no doubt alarmed at the hulking maniac storming across the winter slush towards her. She shifts the child into a one handed grip and dips her empty hand into a pocket on her sweater. I notice that she's wearing a charm bracelet with a sunflower, an owl, a girl jumping rope, and a wolf. It's almost enough to make me smile, but not quite.

I step onto the curb, my boot landing in a puddle, and she raises an eyebrow. She doesn't seem nearly as intimadated at my intrusion anymore. She shifts the child again, carefully moving the precious bundle away from me, and I look down at her. She's certainly tall though. Maybe even almost six feet.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She raises the other eyebrow now, clearly thinking I'm insane, not that I can really blame her for it.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is solid and strong. It suits her. She looks powerful, like she'd win a fight against anyone, like she'd be more than willing to throw down right now if it meant protecting that baby.

"Are you alright? Is someone meeting you here or something? You look like you're freezing." She stares, processing, and I let her. I give her my best smile, trying to look as innocent as I can.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?" Her voice is slanting towards dangerous. I shake my head and put my hands in front of me in surrender.

"I'm Embry Call. That's Jacob Black, over in the truck." I hook a thumb over my shoulder and her eyes dart to the truck for an instant before sliding back to me. She's on edge, but the mention of Jake seems to calm her down a bit. "Honestly, ma'am, I mean no harm. I'm just trying to help." For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of tires rushing over slush and the heady scent of people passing us by. Then, the baby gurgles. It's a girl, big blue eyes and red fuzz poking out from beneath her cap. She reaches for me, chubby arms straining against the purple coat. I smile at her, and she giggles again in that soft way babies do. You know, that kind that completely wraps you around their little fingers. Claire used to do it all the time, and then Nessie did it for a bit too, but since then we haven't had any babies around. Having this little one near should be fun.

"She likes you." I look back up at my girl. Her witch eyes are curious and appraising. She gives me a once over, and I do my best to slouch and look as disarming as possible. The wind shifts, and her hair spirals past her face. She tilts her head back and lets the wind sweep around her. Her nostrils flare, almost like she's smelling me. She gasps.

"You're the wolf!" I frown at her. Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Excuse me?" She smiles again.

"You're Embry Call, right?" I nod. She's still smiling as she pulls an envelope out of the pocket. "Then this is for you." I take it from her, relishing in the brief touch of our fingers. "We should probably leave soon." That catches me off guard.

"We?" She smirks at me.

"I'm coming with you. Didn't Jake tell you? I'm Alyssa, by the way. Alyssa Greenbay." She smiles at me. Her nose crinkles up and her eyes squint just a bit more. The only things I'm thinking: _Dear God she's gorgeous _and _I'm so ridiculously screwed_.

* * *

><p>Don't forget...review! pretty please :)<p> 


End file.
